Love Is A Laserquest
by SamBreeze
Summary: Tony doesn't take love seriously, and neither does Natasha. NaTony. One shot. Smutty, some profanity.


I don't own Avengers. These awesome characters are Marvel's. Rated M for several love scenes and profanity. Please note that English is not my mother language so I kind of suck. But thanks for reading anyways.

_Do you still think love is a laserquest?_

_Or do you take it all more seriously?_

_I've tried to ask you this in some daydreams that I've had,_

_But you're always busy, being make believe_

—_**Love Is a Laserquest, Arctic Monkeys**_

The room wasn't really empty. It was quite dark despite the fact that the room had white all over, with some silver decorations and a few paintings of Iron Man. Tony was there, sitting just right in front of the fireplace, unbuttoning his white shirt. Natasha was standing not really far from Tony, in a bodycon maroon silk dress that revealed her feminine curves.

"I miss having you as an assistant—as Natalie Rushman, without your skimpy black leather suit." Tony stood up and his fingers landed on Natasha's cheeks, caressing her gently, lovingly, as if they had never had the thought about killing each other.

"It's quite itchy, actually." Natasha replied, sailing in Tony's deepest eyes, and grinned.

"Did you know that the actual black widows kill after they have sex?" asked Tony, after allowing himself to have another sip of wine. Natasha gave Tony a sultry gaze. She nodded and said, "Get your iron tuxedo ready, like it or not I'll have to kill you tonight."

Tony leaned closer and gave Natasha a kiss. Natasha's tongue had its way to meet Tony's as she tried to unbuckle his belt. Her hands moved slowly and unzipped his jeans. Tony's hands were trembling, he knew he shouldn't do this, and so he stepped back, leaving a confused look on Natasha's face.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, it's just that Pepper and I are—"

"Ssh, she's not here tonight, I can dress up as Pepper if you want me to." Natasha put her index finger on Tony's lips. She had never acted like this in front of a man other than Clint. She was drowning in her own lust—she knew Clint was waiting for her somewhere, but she also knew that this Tony guy was way more kickassing interesting than Clint.

Tony smirked, and helped Natasha on her effort to take off his pants. He pressed his lips against hers, with his hands grabbing her breast. They made their way to the nearest couch, with Natasha in only her undergarments. _Fuck it, no one can resist this Russian beast. _Tony placed himself on top of Natasha, and he began thrusting. Natasha sank her teeth in Tony's neck, leaving a tiny red mark.

Natasha already reached her climax and she let Tony finish it up. Pepper was actually right—Tony's a beast on bed. Well, at least,compared to Happy who was a bit heavy, but she was sure that no one could ever beat Clint—that guy really knew how to please a woman. She put on her clothes and sat on the couch, staring at the window, thinking about Clint.

_Clint is mine and he will forever be mine. But I'm not completely his, because I think I just landed on Tony's heart. This isn't right, this will never be right._

Tony sat down beside Natasha, putting his hand over her shoulders. He sensed that something was wrong. He wouldn't forget that night, and neither would Natasha. Tony didn't even say a word; he knew that it would be dangerous to talk to her in this kind of situation. But he really wanted to know what kept bugging her.

"So what's up? I thought that was awesome! Why wouldn't that frown go away? You're indeed beautiful, and you were really good too,"

"Ah, that's why you're a keeper."

"I'm serious, Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. Natalie Rushman. Whatever they call you."

"It's just that the thought of Clint wouldn't go away. I have his heart but he doesn't have mine. I'm not saying that I'm in love with him, it's just that I don't think that I'm _that_ into him." Natasha had never talk this much before. She knew she had feelings for Clint, she also knew she could save a place somewhere in her heart for Tony, since he saved her whole life last month.

"But Nat, I think I'm in love with you."

"That doesn't make sense, Tony."

"I believe that does, but you just don't understand."

"This is impossible. But I love you too."

Natasha really wished that she was joking. She didn't actually understand a lot about love, and neither did Tony—but both of them were blinded. Natasha had always wanted to kill Tony, for being deadly arrogant and drop dead gorgeous. She knew that Tony wasn't as attractive as Steve, but no one was as interesting as Tony, which was a plus for Tony.

Tony didn't take love too seriously either. _Love is just for babies, _Tony kept this thought to himself, though he knew all along, he had loved Pepper with all of his heart, but he had always wanted to get to know this Russian beauty better. He believed it was just a summer fling, but he wished it would last longer; or maybe, forever?

**This is my first fan fiction, please let me know if you like it, because if you do, I'm going to redo it and add some chapters! I actually ship BlackHawk/ClinTasha, but I think STasha/NaTony would look great together too. And I know my English sucks, so I need lots of feedback!**

**Ah, cheers!**


End file.
